Drunk Myka
by Athena mou
Summary: HG Wells comes across her fellow agents playing a daring parlor game. Realizing that Agent Bering is quite intoxicating HG takes it upon herself to rescue said Agent and escort her to her room. Will Agent Bering go quietly, or will she need some 'assistance' from our Victorian Warehouse Agent?


**Title**: Drunk Myka  
**Author**: Athena  
**Pairing**: HG Wells & Myka Bering  
**Rating**: PG-13ish  
**Spoilers**: Season 2. Set somewhere during Season 2 during the time HG Wells was reinstated as an Agent.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own these lovely ladies. Not writing for profit, just for entertainment. I thought our lovely Warehouse Agents needed a little fun time.  
**Summary**: HG Wells comes across her fellow agents playing a daring parlor game. Realizing that Agent Bering is quite intoxicating HG takes it upon herself to rescue said Agent and escort her to her room. Will Agent Bering go quietly, or will she need some 'assistance' from our Victorian Warehouse Agent?

**A/N:** If you have not watched Episode 3:3 _Love Sick_ where Myka and Pete are affected by an artifact and act as if they are both drunk (resulting in Myka going blonde and waking up next to Pete in Artie's bed!) I would highly recommend it!

It is my personal opinion that even Artie's Perfect little Agent will on occasion overindulge and act out.

...

**Chapter 1: Drunk Myka**

"Pete!" Myka cried out and laughed. She grinned at him and snorted. "What was it like to kiss HG?"

Pete rolled his eyes. As the only sober person in the room he was starting to get a bit worried about the ladies. He rolled his eyes as Myka fell over on her side, laughing.

The friendly game of Scrabble had somehow turned into Truth or Dare. He could not exactly remember when, but he had a feeling it was directly related to Myka's alcohol consumption.

"Good one," Claudia snickered.

Myka held up her hand to Claudia for a high five which she missed by several inches, keeling over behind Claudia as the two burst out laughing again.

"Pete?" Leena said and looked straight at him.

Pete swallowed nervously. Leena had this way of making him feel like she could see inside his head, kind of like HG, though HG made him only think of his darkest secrets being revealed. His eyes narrowed a little as he looked at her. He knew that Leena had been drinking, but she appeared to be completely sober.

"Are you hustling us?" he accused. "You don't seem to be the least affected by all that wine you've been drinking."

"Pete!" Myka cried out and leaned forward grinning like a mad woman. "Peeeete!"

Pete rolled his eyes. "Drunk Myka… yay," he muttered.

"Maybe he didn't kiss her," Claudia suggested and refilled Myka's glass.

Myka frowned and stabbed a very pointy index finger into his chest. "Yeah, what she said. Did ya actchually kiss her, Pete?"

"I did," he muttered and grabbed her wrist, preventing her from poking him again.

"So?" Myka said and tilted her head. "How was it?"

Pete looked at the prune juice in his glass which was his punishment if he refused to answer. He made a face and shivered.

"Fine. It was…"

"What's going on?" a distinctive British voice asked cheerfully from the doorway.

"Oh, HG, hey!" Pete said relieved. "Come, save me."

HG's eyebrow arched up at his words. "When have you ever needed saving from a woman?" she teased.

"In London!" Myka exclaimed happily and laughed.

Claudia fell over with her head in Myka's lap holding her stomach, laughing so hard. Myka snorted and HG sighed. Hands on her hips she glared at Pete.

"Peter Lattimer, how is it possible that your fellow agent, and a _junior_ agent are intoxicated in your presence? Would you not be enough of a gentleman to prevent this from happening?" HG said sternly.

"Cut Myka off?" he said and made a face. "I don't think so. She's scary when she's mad."

"Pete doesn't want to tell us what it's like kissing you," Myka said and grinned at HG.

HG's cheeks turned a little pink as she looked into Myka's green eyes.

"Maybe you should just show her?" Claudia said and her head bobbed up and down at her own brilliant idea. She was again sitting up, beaming angelically at HG.

"I am not going to kiss Myka in front of you!" HG exclaimed.

"We can leave," Claudia said and threw her arms out in a wide gesture managing to hit Myka in the chest.

'Ouch, Claud. That's my boob," Myka groaned.

"Sorry," Claudia said and giggled.

"Have a seat Helena," Myka said and grabbed another cushion from the couch behind her, tossing it at HG, missing by several feet. She looked at Claudia and the two laughed again.

"Only because it is the mature thing to do," HG said icily and gracefully eased down on the pillow.

"Such Victorian loveliness," Claudia said softly and sighed as she watched HG.

Myka snorted which earned her another raised eyebrow from HG, which in turn led to a double snort.

HG sighed and looked at Pete. "Is she always like this?"

"Drunk Myka? Yeah, pretty much."

"Dear God," HG mumbled.

"So Pete," Myka said and bit her lip. "You were about to tell us how you like kissing HG when," she pointed an accusing finger at HG. "YOU so rudely interrupted!" She laughed again at her own cleverness.

"Myka, you're killing me," Claudia whimpered next to her.

"He will do no such thing," HG said.

"But…" Pete objected and looked at the disgusting drink in front of him.

"What is that?" HG asked and made a face.

"Prune juice," Pete muttered.

"Oh, why did you not say that," she said cheerfully and grabbed it from him. To Pete's utter disbelief she knocked back the entire glass. "Ah, delicious!"

"HG, gross!" Myka said and made a face.

"Still want to kiss her?" Claudia teased.

"There will be no kissing!" HG said and gave Claudia a hard look that actually made the junior agent flinch.

"Whatevs," Claudia muttered and gave HG the stinkeye.

"You're pretty good," Pete whispered to HG.

"Pete!" HG exclaimed, her cheeks changing color again.

"Just saying. Way too little tongue, but still not bad for an old lady."

Pete yelped as he suddenly found himself on his back with a very angry, and possibly lethal, Victorian woman across his midsection. His arms were nailed to the floor by her knees and her hand was around his neck, her other arm raised with two long slender fingers poised to descend on him any second. For what he was not entirely sure, only that he did not ever want to find out. Whatever those fingers would do to him it was bound to be unpleasant!

"Helena!" Leena said quickly. "Don't do something you would regret."

"Ridding the world of this man-child? I highly doubt that I would regret that," HG said darkly.

"Oh, Kempo moves," Claudia said and rubbed her hands together. "You don't have to kill him HG, just rough him up a little."

HG slowly turned her head and her eyes narrowed when she looked at Claudia. "Miss Donovan, I would suggest that you do not tell me what to do again. Is that clear?"

Claudia's head bobbed up and down. "Crystal!"

HG turned back to Pete. "Now, you were saying?"

Pete shook his head, as much as he could, being held down. In the corner of his eye he saw Myka get up and sway dangerously. HG did not seem to pay any attention to Myka, her sole focus on Pete. This mistake on the Victorian lady's part gave Myka the advantage she needed in her current inebriated state. When Myka came crashing down on HG, the two tumbled off Pete with HG on her back and Myka in her arms. Pete groaned as Myka's knee dug into his groin.

"Myka, rescuing me doesn't mean castrating me," he wheezed.

"Myka!" HG cried out and tried to roll them over.

Their current situation seemed to sober Myka somewhat and she held HG down with surprising strength.

"Say you're sorry to Pete," Myka demanded.

"What?" HG said upset. "Certainly not."

Myka sat up and straddled HG's hips. "Say. You. Are. Sorry."

HG's eyes narrowed and her hand shot out to grab Myka's shirt, pulling her down. She crashed her lips against Myka's in a passionate kiss. The kiss surprised Myka and HG managed to roll them over.

"Popcorn please," Pete hissed to Claudia as he leaned back watching the two women kiss.

HG tore her lips away from Myka's and sat up. Remembering their circumstances and that they were not alone, she jumped up and hauled Myka to her feet.

"Myka will be retiring for the night," she said stiffly and grabbed Myka's wrist pulling her out of the room.

Pete let out a whistle after them and Claudia laughed and high fived him.

* * *

HG entered Myka's room, pulling Myka behind her. Pushing Myka down to sit on the bed she closed the door and turned back to the intoxicated agent.

"Myka, what were you thinking? You are drunk!"

Myka grinned and bit her lip, then she hiccupped. She laughed and snorted at the look of sheer horror on HG's face. "Sorry."

HG nodded and sat down next to her. She put her hand on top of Myka's on the bedspread.

"You are my friend Myka, and perhaps someday you will become… well, that's a conversation for another day, when you are absolutely sober."

Myka tilted her head. "You are really beautiful."

HG sighed. She wished that it was not the alcohol that was talking, but actually Myka. She smiled at Myka and tucked an unruly curl behind Myka's ear.

"Thank you darling. Now please get up so we can get you into bed."

Myka giggled and stood up. She swayed a little and HG watched carefully for a moment before turning back to toss the covers aside. She yelped when she felt a hand on her behind.

"Myka!"

Myka giggled and bit her lip. "I'm sorry. It's just that you just have the most perfect ass."

HG's cheeks burned. "Thank you, I guess. Still, it is a conversation for some other time."

Myka made a face. HG turned back to the bed and noticed Myka's sleepwear on the pillow. She grabbed the white tank top and boxers and handed them to Myka. Myka took them and looked at them before looking up at HG and giggling again.

"I don't think I'll need these. Do you want me to wear clothes, Helena? I would prefer to be naked with you."

"With me?" HG squeaked, and then cleared her throat. "No, no, no. I am not staying."

"Please?" Myka said and bounced on her heals.

HG closed her eyes and groaned. She really hoped that Myka would not remember any of this in the morning. Her eyes flew open when she felt a warm body press against hers and slender arms wrapping themselves tightly around her midsection.

"Myka, please."

"You're really huggable," Myka mumbled against her ear. "I like you in a shirt and vest. Have I told you that? Is that why you wore it today?"

HG rolled her eyes. "Yes darling, that's why I wore it," she said patiently, hoping that agreeing would make Myka let go of her.

"So you dressed for me?" Myka whispered.

HG groaned. She gently removed Myka's hands from around her and started to pull Myka's shirt over her head. Myka eagerly lift her arms and HG managed to slide it off, leaving Myka in her white cotton bra and pants. HG quickly grabbed the tank top and shoved it over Myka's head, accidentally pulling her hair.

"Ouch! Helena," Myka whined.

"Sorry, love. Raise your arms please."

Myka did as she was told but made an unhappy face when she realized that she was dressed again. HG raised her hands to Myka's pants and let them fall again. Trying again her hands hovered by the button on Myka's jeans.

"Your trousers, darling. Can you take them off on your own?"

Myka shook her head. "I want you to do it."

Petulant child, HG thought and gritted her teeth. "Myka!" she snapped.

Myka's arms hung by her side and she just grinned at HG. HG huffed and yanked at Myka's pants almost popping the button off in her attempt to open them. She slid the zipper down and Myka cooed. HG blushed and turned Myka around. At least this way Myka could not see her face. She proceeded to push the jeans over Myka's hips taking in the nice shape of Myka's buttocks. HG made Myka sit down and tugged at the pants until they slid off. Myka giggled and fell back on the bed. HG took the opportunity to slip the boxers up Myka's long legs, allowing herself a moment to admire them.

"Lift your hips," she said and Myka did.

HG swung Myka's legs onto the bed and pulled the covers over her. Myka frowned at her.

"Aren't you coming?"

HG shook her head. "No I am not."

"Why not?" Myka said in a small voice. "I thought you liked me."

"I do like you, Myka. More than you know," HG said and sighed. She sat down on the bed and took Myka's hand. "I like you so much that I refuse to accept your offer of intimacy extended at a time of weakness."

Myka chewed on her lip. "Too many words HG. Come to bed."

"No."

Myka turned away and a moment later HG heard a sniffle. Myka was crying. HG sighed and hung her head.

"Why won't you stay?"

HG nodded to herself. "All right, darling. I will stay. But we will _sleep_, nothing else."

Myka made an unhappy face but then she perked up when HG started to undress. When HG was standing there in nothing but her white shirt and underwear Myka was practically beaming and her lust filled eyes roamed over HG's body. HG sighed again.

"Darling, would you have a shirt that I can sleep in?"

"Second drawer," Myka mumbled not taking her eyes off of HG's legs.

HG slipped off her shirt and bra and pulled the t-shirt over her head, briefly wondering what rolling stones had to do with lips. The gray shirt fit her nicely though, she had to admit, as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She managed to wrangle her bra out from under the shirt and left it on top of her clothes. Turning back to Myka in the bed she slipped in next to her fellow agent and gently pushed Myka over on her side, wrapping her arm around Myka's waist. Only to keep Myka in place, she justified to herself.

"Mmm, this is nice," Myka mumbled and squirmed to get comfortable.

HG gritted her teeth as Myka's warm buttocks rubbed against her thighs. "For God's sake Myka, be still," she hissed.

Myka giggled. "You're warm and comfy."

"Yes, darling. Now, please go to sleep."

Myka huffed, but stopped fussing. A moment later her even breathing told HG that she was asleep. I will only stay until I know that she is definitely asleep, HG thought. A minute later she was fast asleep behind Myka, holding her protectively against her as they slept.

**To be Continued in Chapter 2: **_**Hung-over Myka**_


End file.
